The Wishing Star
by Takeru24
Summary: After their dreaded walk through the forest, Izzy starts having strange, surprising feelings for Kari.


****

Disclaimer: This fic is not sponsered by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Sorry about that, Now on with the fic!

The Wishing Star 

Everybody seemed tired after that arduous march through the forest. Why wouldn't they be, they've been walking all day…

"Can't we stop for a sec and take a break somewhere!" Mimi complained.

"Yeah, I think we're all a little tired Tai." Kari said to her older brother. "We should stop and rest somewhere." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right everyone! Take five." Tai announced. Everyone was relieved as they collapsed on the floor. They all found a place to sit down while Tai and Matt argued on where they should camp for the night.

"Those two will never change." Sora uttered to herself. Meanwhile, the others became quite busy with themselves. Kari looked over and watched to see what everybody was doing. TK was teaching the Digimon a sort of game, Joe tried to calm Matt and Tai down about their heated argument, Mimi and Sora were talking about how stupid Matt and Tai were acting over some silly argument, and then she noticed Izzy. All alone, working on his lap top computer again. Out of curiosity, she walked over to where Izzy was and pondered over what he was doing.

"Hiya Izzy!" She said very pleasantly. Izzy looked up and noticed Kari standing in front of her.

"Oh, hello Kari." He replied.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Well Kari, I am just going over and downloading some Digimon profiles."

"Neat, can I see?" she asked.

"Of course, look."

Kari leaned over closer to Izzy and stared at the computer screen. As she got closer, a strange feeling came over Izzy, one that he had not experienced before. He became a little uneasy but then showed her the different Digimon.

"Oh, look!" She pointed at the screen. "There's Gatomon, isn't she cute?" Izzy admired her warm and friendly personality. She was always so cheerful and light-hearted, that's what he liked about her the most. Izzy started drifting off into a dream-like state and became unaware of the outside world. He dreamed about himself and Kari together, joyfully holding hands and walking along the beach…

"Izzy, Hello, anybody home?" Kari asked as she waved her hand in front of Izzy's face. Izzy finally woke up and realized what was going on.

"OH! I'm sorry Kari." He said

"Is there anything wrong Izzy?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." He answered

"Are you sure?" she questioned

"I'm sure Kari." He replied.

"Okay, just wondering."

"AND I SAY WE SHOULD MOVE TO A MORE SAFER PLACE!" Matt yelled

"AND I SAY WE ARE FINE JUST RIGHT HERE!" Tai screamed

"Can you guys please stop arguing and calm down, you're giving me a headache." Joe said

"BE QUIET JOE!" They both yelled at the same time. Tentomon then came to try to settle things.

"I think I have a solution to this problem, there's a pasture not to far away from here. I think it would be an adequate resting place."

"FINE!" They both replied.

The group started to move again, towards the field that Tentomon was talking about. Though Izzy had troble concentrating because he was sill trying to figure out what these emotions were that he felt for Kari.

"We're here." Tentomon announced. 

"Finally!" Mimi said relieved.

"All right everyone, let's set up camp for the night!" Tai announced.

It was now dark and all the DigiDestined were fast asleep in their sleeping bags, all except for Izzy who lay there staring at the stars. He was still thinking about Kari, he couldn't get his mind off her.

"Prodigious." He said to himself. "You can't see the stars like this back at home. It's all because of the light pollution that the city gives off." Izzy then got an idea. He got up, careful not to wake anyone, and grabbed his computer and started walking.

Moments later, Kari woke up to find that Izzy was gone. He seemed to have tooken his computer and left Tentomon here. She got up, and left everyone asleep to go look for him. She noticed footprints walking into the forest.

"Izzy!" She called out.

"Izzy!" She listened to see if she could hear a reply. Nothing. She had been following the same trail for about five minutes now and began to worry.

'What if Izzy is hurt or was kidnapped by an evil Digimon?' She thought to herself. This uneasiness came over her and she began to run and called out Izzy's name even louder.

"IZZY!" She called as she ran down the trail. She then came up to an opening in some bushes. 

"These are where the footprints end, but where's Izzy?" She then looked beyond the bushes and a beautiful, vast ocean along with a magnificent beach. She then saw a small figure in the right on the shoreline looking up at the stars and typing away at his computer.

"Izzy!" She called out. The boy looked back and watched a small girl running up to him. He quickly stood up.

"Izzy!" She shouted as she ran into him knocking him over.

"Oof!"

"Oh, sorry Izzy. I guess I was just happy to see you."

"It's Ok Kari." He said gasping for air. "Just do me one favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Get off me."

"Oh!" she said as she quickly got off the boy. "So, what are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same question." He replied

"I was out here looking for you. I was worried." She answered.

"Oh." He said. _'She was worried about me?'_ he thought to himself and then he smiled, blushing a little.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just mapping out all the stars in the sky on my computer. They're so beautiful, you can't see them like this at home." He then pointed at the sky.

"Wow, you're right Izzy. They're so beautiful." She said in amazement.

"Yeah, it truly is a remarkable site. Um…Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to join me?"

"Sure Izzy." They both sat down and stared at the stars. Kari and Izzy stared, making constellations that the stars made out in the sky. 

"Look Izzy, That kinda looks like Salamon!" She exclaimed pointing at a group of stars in the skys.

"Hey, yeah!" He said giggling. " And look at that one over there! It looks like a Digivice."

"Oh my gosh Izzy, look!" She said pointing at the night sky. 

"What is it?" Izzy looked in the direction that Kari was pointing at. "Hey, those look like our Crests."

"There's Friendship and Hope!" Kari exclaimed.

"Yeah, and there's Sincerity and Reliability! And look over there! It's Courage!" Izzy exclaimed. All of these images in the sky reminded them of all their adventures in the DigiWorld with their friends.

"I found Knowledge and Light." She said.

"And there's Love!" They both said at the same time pointing in the same direction. They both stared at each other and began blushing like crazy. Izzy got that feeling again. The one he felt earlier today. Kari then noticed something bright in the sky, it stood out more than any other celestial body in the starry sky.

"Um… Look Izzy. It's a wishing star." Kari said in excitement. Izzy glanced at the bright object in the sky. He really didn't believe in all that wishing uppon a star mumbo jumbo but he decided to play along with Kari.

"Yeah, it certainly is." Was the only response he could think of.

"Let's make a wish!" Kari said vigorously.

"Okay." Izzy said unsure about the whole idea. They both close their eyes and began to make their wish… Moments later they reopened their eyes. Izzy was the first to speak…

"So… What did you wish for Kari?"

"Uh-uh Izzy. I'm not allowed to say or the wish won't come true." Kari replied.

"Oh." They both stared blankly at each other for quite some time without saying a word. Then Kari stared into the water and a thought came to her.

"Hey Izzy." 

"What?"

"Wanna have some fun?"

"Okay, what kinda fun?"

"Let's go swimming, it's a nice night."

"Uh, I don't know about that, we don't even have any bathing suits."

"Who said we need bathing suits?" she said as she took off her shoes and socks and jumped in the water.

"Kari!" Izzy called out to her.

"C'mon in, the water's great!" she said. 

"I don't know…" he said very unassuringly.

"C'mon and try to catch me Izzy." She called out from the water. Izzy reluctantly took off his socks and shoes and set down his laptop on the sand. He then stepped into the water and was about knee deep.

"It feels kinda chilly Kari………Kari?………Kari?" He said trying to look for her. "Where did she go?" He said to himself….

"BOO!" Kari suddenly jumped up from out of the water and pulled Izzy underneath. Izzy then came up for air.

"COLD! COLD! COLD! TOO COLD!" He kept repeating so loud that the whole DigiWorld could have heard him. He then noticed Kari laughing about Ten feet away from him. "Oh yeah!" He then went underwater and pulledd on Kari's leg and dragging her underneath the water with him. They both came up for a breath of air. Afterword, they started a water fight and began splahing each other playfully. They were laughing uncontrollably for the longest time. They both soon came out of the water and collapsed on the sand. They were both dripping wet.

"Boy that was fun." Kari told Izzy.

"Yeah!" He said still gasping for air. They both sat up and stared blankly at each other for a moment. Suddenly the silence was broken by Kari's voice.

"Um…Izzy?" She said shyly

"Yeah?…" he replied in the same manner.

"I had a really good time." She said scooting closer to Izzy

"Yeah, me too." He said moving closer to Kari

"Thanks for letting me stay with you tonight."

"Sure, anytime." He said

"And…I…well…sorta...kinda" She began to stutter.

"Yeah?" he said with anticipation. They both leaned forward a little with their lips almost touching each other's. But just as they were about to kiss, Kari pulled away and looked at her watch and said….

"Oh, look at the time, it's getting late so we should be heading back now!"

"Oh." Izzy said very disappointed. They both put on their socks and shoes and Izzy put his computer in his backpack and began heading back on the trail. Kari then got another idea and began to run off.

"Race ya back to the campsite Izzy." She said as she sped off down the trail.

"Hey! Wait up!" He said as he rushed off after her. He saw Kari run really fast down the pathway. He was determined not to let her win this time. Kari looked back at Izzy and didn't notice the huge rock that was right in front of her. She unexpectedly tripped and fell hard on the ground.

"Whoa…Owwwwww!!"

"KARI!" Izzy shouted as he witnessed the accident that Kari had. She was on the floor holding her leg and howling in pain.

"Are you okay Kari?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She said agonizing in pain.

"Let me take a look at it." Izzy uncovered the leg and noticed a major gash on Kari's leg. "I think we'd better get back to the campsite, but first we'd better put pressure on the wound." Izzy then took off his shirt and began wrapping it around Kari's leg snugly.

"Can you walk Kari?" he asked very concerned.

"I don't know, it hurts a lot." She replied.

"Don't worry Kari." He said as he lifted her up and began to carry her in his arms. Kari felt a little uneasy at first but then she felt safe knowing that it was Izzy. She felt very close to Izzy, she didn't realize it at first bujt now it was plain to see that she was in love with him. She cheeks began to flush a crimson red and reted her head on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy was kinda uncomfortable with this at first, but then he finally realized what these emotions were that he had for Kari all along…It was love. Izzy's face to started turning red as they finally reached the campsite. They found everyone still asleep. Izzy set Kari down on her sleeping bag as he went to go find Joe's medical bag. He found some bandages and began wrapping Kari's leg with it after he removed his bloody shirt.

"There, It should be all right now. Just stay off it for a while" He said relieved.

"Thank you Izzy, for everything." Kari then leaned over and gave Izzy a small peck on the cheek. Izzy jumped back a bit in shock and then looked at Kari. He decided that it was now or never.

"Kari?"

"Yes Izzy?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that, you're…very special…to…me and I want to tell you that…" He then paused hesitant, unable to say what he was feeling. He finally gathered up all his courage and blurted it out. "I love you!" He then looked away quickly thinking of all sorts of bad thoughts _'Oh no, what have I done? What if she hates me now? What if she never wants to speak to me again?" What if'_ He then looked at Kari for a moment and noticed that she was crying. 

"Oh Izzy!" She said as she grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "I love you too!" she said. Feeling her warm embrace, Izzy began to cry too. They were both so happy together and held each other in their arms. They then looked at each other and slowly gave in to a deep, passionate kiss. They both held each other close; they never wanted that moment to end. Izzy suddenly came up with an idea. 

"Hey Kari." He said

"Yes Koushrio?" She teased. 

"Wanna go do something fun?" he asked.

"Sure!" She said. Izzy then got up and picked up Kari. He took her over toward a summit not too far away from the campsite. They both sat down and watched the sky. A thought then came to Izzy and he started to giggle. Kari noticed this and pondered over this. She finally asked…

"What's so funny?" He then looked at her and simply replied…

"My wish…It came true after all." Kari then looked at him with love in her eyes and said…

"So did mine." They both kissed each other on the lips and after awhile stopped.

"How are we gonna tell the others?" Kari asked.

"We'll tell them when we're good and ready." He replied.

"Should we wake them to see the beautiful aurora?" she asked.

"No." He simply replied. "Let them sleep. This is our moment, let's just watch." Kari nodded and they both leaned against each other to watch the sunrise……..Together.

THE END ^_^

*******

So what did you think of my fic? Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy hearing your comments. As for the Desire and Sorrow saga… I do plan to finish it. I guess I just have another bad case of writer's block and can't seem to get through it. I'll have it up as soon as possible, It's just that Final's week is here and that can get really annoying and frustrating for most of us teenage authors. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my fic and I hope to her from you really soon. ~LaTeRz ^_^


End file.
